Ain't It Fun
by WeWillNotDestroyYou
Summary: One-shot. Alice/Bella. Bella gets caught trying on something she oughtn't and Alice is her usual playful self. Which means things escalate.


"Oh! This actually isn't too bad!" I mumbled to myself, holding up one of Edward's ties that wasn't gaudy and tasteless. I had been looking through his drawers for hours and had yet to find anything actually wearable. And I was getting sick of breathing in his cologne filled room.

"What're you doing?"

"Ah! Shit!"

I fell back onto my ass and heard the tinkling sound of Alice's adorable giggling erupt at the sight of my clumsiness. I placed a hand behind me to prop myself up with while the other made its way through my hair. I looked back at her and of course she was smirking, an eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"You're as quiet as a fucking mouse, Ali, geez." I tried to sound annoyed but being that I was still catching my breath from getting scared it didn't exactly quite come out that way. Alice placed a hand on her hip.

"Quiet as a vampire you mean?"

"No I mean quiet as in you shouldn't sneak up on me like that! You know I'm a-"

"-Baby?" Alice cut me off and I scrunched up my face at her, creating a false angry mask. She laughed outright at my animated features and before I knew it a smile found its way across my lips. I could never actually be mad at Alice. She was too sweet, "So what're you doing in here?"

"Oh! Uh…" I blushed instantly and my eyes fell to the floor before drifting back to what I had been doing before being so rudely interrupted.

"Are those my brother's clothes?" Alice asked with a slight tone of disgust. I know how she felt about Edward. I blushed an even darker shade of red. I quickly faced forward, away from her, and brought my legs together to cross them sitting myself Indian style. I heard her tiny footsteps approaching me. She stopped just behind my back.

"They might be, yes…" I choked out.

"They are."

"Well I mean when you put it that way…" My words fell from my mouth in a nervous heap and Alice chuckled.

"In what way?" She was enjoying herself.

"Okay! Fine! Yes! They are his clothes! So what?" I raised my voice, becoming indignant. Not because I was angry but because I was getting embarrassed.

"So what are you doing with them?" Silence. I heard her gasp. "Are you being weird with them? Ew. Bells. Should I leave?"

"WHAT? NO!" I stood up quickly to face her eye to eye. "I was just trying stuff on to see how it looked that's all!"

"That's all?" Alice chuckled at me and I blinked rapidly, my face heating up once more. I hadn't realized how close we were standing to each other thanks to my sudden up rise. I could feel her breath on my face and I watched as the corners of Alice's lip turned up in a smirk. I took a few steps back, exhaling in frustration. I ran a hand through my hair though it fell in my face anyway.

"Yes, that's all…I just was…curious," I folded my arms to my chest, looking to the side as I was too embarrassed to look Alice in the face, "to see how I looked in guy's clothes, I dunno."

"Oh! Like cross-dressing?"

"No! Not like cross-dressing! It's just trying on different clothes is all. Like, it's not just clothes for men, Ali, clothes are for everyone…I just wanted to see what I'd look like," I rambled on my reasoning and Alice's brow just managed to raise itself higher in skepticism, "Look, dude, okay, I just was curious to see how I'd look like, dressed more like, masculine, ya know? Okay? Whatever that even means cause like personally labeling everyday necessary things like clothes as like, gender specific is so dumb anyway but ya know tell that to society so like-"

"Okay, okay! I get it! Relax, darling!" Alice elongated the word darling, bringing her hands up to my shoulders to mock-massage them. Implying that I needed to chill out which was true. I exhaled deeply and lowered my head for a second, closing my eyes and finding my center.

"Ugh, I know. I know. It's not even a big deal, I just…I was embarrassed that's all…" I admitted shyly, biting my lip and raising my head to look Alice in the eyes. She smiled warmly at me and I blushed for a different reason.

"Oh, sweet baby!" Alice pinched my cheek quickly and I rolled my eyes at her cute little gestures, "It's okay! Don't be nervous around me, silly! I'm your Alice! I'm your best friend! Confidante! You can do whatever you want and you know I've got you!" Alice assured me, her face creating one of the most beautiful smiles ever to be seen on this dirt ball of a planet. Her words, while coming from a good place, made me disappointed in a way. Like for some reason, I wanted more from them. I mentally shrugged it off.

"You're too sweet…" I dismissed her niceness by accusing her of being too much of something positive. As though no one could actually be that nice to me. Alice rolled her eyes, knowing how hard it was for me to take any sort of compliment/positive talk like that and carefully moved the conversation towards something else.

"Soooooo what were you gunna try on?"

"Oh! Uh, I dunno…like, a tie I guess? I mean, guys wear those things a lot, right? And I wanna be like, a classy lookin' dude…" I trailed off and watched as Alice hmm-ed to herself and crossing her arms across her chest but bringing a hand up to delicately place her small forefinger to her lips. She was inspecting me carefully, "What?"

"I think you should try on his navy blue one. It'll go great with your eyes and hair!" Alice suggested gleefully, scrunching up her button nose to further intensify the cuteness of her smile.

"Um, sure, why not." I turned around and dug through his drawers for a few seconds before pulling out what seemed to me like the tie she'd suggested. I turned my torso slightly to look at her, holding it up in my hand, "This one?"

"Yeah! That's it! That's the one! Put it on!" Alice hopped up and down slightly in excitement and I smiled at her antics. She was super adorable. I turned back around to face her and placed the tie around my neck, grabbing both ends. I began my attempt at doing it up properly but her eyes on me was making me nervous.

"I can't-"

"-You can't do it?" She interrupted and I huffed at her.

"No I can't…I can't do it with you looking at me! Hang on!" I turned around so she couldn't see and I could feel her rolling her eyes at me. Less than two minutes passed by before she was tapping her foot.

"Bells, I wanna see it! Are you done yet?"

"Hold on! It's not like you don't have eternity or anything!" I laughed at my own joke and Alice scoffed at me but I knew she found it funny too.

"Geez…"

"Oh shush! Okay, there! I'm done!" I turned around to show her, my arms out to my sides proudly to show off my handiwork. Alice squealed happily before furrowing her brows.

"Hm. Come here let me tighten it." Before I had a chance to 'come here', Alice grabbed the upper half of the tie and pulled me closer to her. Visions of dirty things popped up into my mind and I felt my cheeks redden. I could smell her hair, like sweet flowers in spring.

"Um…" I tried to breathe shallowly because for some reason our close proximity made me feel as though my breathing was incredibly loud and obnoxious all of a sudden. Our bodies and faces were inches apart. I had to turn my head a little to the side as she fiddled with the tie. My mind was racing a million miles per second, thoughts and visions popping into my head without my permission and suddenly Alice froze.

Ah.

Damn.

"Oh, is that so, Bella?" Alice said coyly, her voice low with a slight rasp to it. She tightened my tie a little too tightly.

"I didn't do anything…" I tried to make an excuse but everyone and their brother in the Vampire world knows Alice Cullen's power. I mentally berated myself for thinking about doing such things, imagination or otherwise.

"But you want to."

And if it were socially acceptable to shit your pants when extremely emotionally over-loaded, I would have in that moment because Alice was making me feel so many things that I had no idea what to do.

"Yes…" I replied breathlessly as she seemed to have stolen it from me. The response came out without my permission but it was the truth. Alice's hand slid further up the tie, gripping the knot and pulling me closer. We were cheek to cheek, her lips hovering oh so closely to my ear.

"Then do it."

I pulled back a bit so I could look her in the eyes. They were mischievous. Was she testing me? Playing with me? I glanced down at her pouty lips and back up into her eyes.

Did I care?

"Bella-mmph!"

Nope.

In the blink of an eye, my lips were on hers. I found myself pressed into her. A hand at the small of her back to press her closer into me while the other gripped her cheek so that I had dominance over this kiss. She made a small moan in the back of her throat, parting her lips just so and I let myself explore her mouth. The kiss deepened naturally and within a minute, we were just standing in Edward's room full-blown making out.

It was beautiful. It was sparks and shivers and nerves. It felt good and right and perfect. It was over too soon.

"Wow…" Alice muttered, catching her breath gently as we parted lips. She let her head fall onto my shoulder, her being so small actually fit quite well with my body. I stood there in shock and awe as she collected herself.

I can't believe I just made out with Mary Alice Cullen…my boyfriend's sister? Is it cheating if it's keeping it "all in the family"?

"Yeah, wow…" I looked on in stunned amazement as Alice pulled away from me completely. She smoothed down her clothes and cleared her throat.

"You look good in boy's clothes," Was all she said before she turned on her heels and promptly left the room. I stood there by myself for who knows how long before a smug smile crept across my lips.

"Yes! Score!" I congratulated myself with a lame fist pump into the air.

I made out with Alice Cullen.


End file.
